Uma Ultima Dança
by lollipopmars
Summary: Senti a água fria começar a tocar meu corpo. Minhas lágrimas misturadas com a água do mar. Deixei meu corpo flutuar. Enquanto o mar completava. A nossa última dança. [SPIDEYPOOL]


Dor.

Amor.

Sofrimento.

Eu sou um ser sem importância.

Dançamos aquela noite sobre a luz da lua.

A praia estava vazia.

A areia branca, correndo por entre meus dedos descalços.

Ele conduzia.

Quando eu olhei em seus olhos.

Eu vi.

Estava acabado.

Então eu disse "eu te amo".

E coloquei a mão em sua cintura.

Ele se afastou.

Ele disse que não fugiria.

Minha alma chora sem perguntar a razão.

Então aquela foi a nossa última dança.

Eu estava assustado demais para respirar.

Me mantive sob a luz.

Ele fez o mesmo.

Queria poder olhar em seus olhos enquanto dançávamos nossa última dança.

Queria poder vê-lo quando dissesse o adeus.

Queimar a casaca, para sangrar.

Viver aprisionado num mundo de sonhos.

Num mundo onde Wade ainda é meu.

Por mais que eu diga que tempo é necessário.

Por mais que eu escreva preto no branco.

Por mais que eu faça.

Onde quer que eu vá.

Você me acompanha.

Está impregnado em mim.

Seu cheiro.

Seu gosto.

Seu toque.

Tudo.

Caminhos vazios.

Meu quarto parece maior.

Minha cama parece um emaranhado sem fim de lençóis.

Ainda posso sentir seu cheiro impregnado no lençol.

Tem um moletom seu dentro do meu armário.

Você saiu rápido demais e não teve tempo de pegar tudo.

Tento lutar.

Mas tudo começa outra vez.

Sem Wade fico um pouco perturbado.

Então eu vago sozinho no metrô.

Uma última dança para esquecer a minha dor.

Eu movo o céu, o dia, a noite.

Eu danço com o vento, a chuva.

A chuva cai.

Em questão de minutos estou encharcado.

As pessoas ao meu redor correm para se abrigar.

Eu apenas continuou caminhando lentamente.

No barulho, não corro, mas tenho medo.

É a minha vez?

Vem a dor.

Em meio a grande Nova York.

Eu me abandono.

Sem esperança.

Neste caminho vem sua ausência.

Eu trabalhei duro.

Mas em você sou apenas uma decoração.

Que brilha sozinha em algum canto da casa.

Paguei por todas as ofensas.

Sou apenas mais uma criança do mundo.

Por mais que me diga que é assim mesmo.

Eu sei que não vou superar.

Você é tudo o que me importa agora.

Sem envelhecer

Não é possível esquecer.

Não há ódio.

Não há rei.

Não há Deus.

Não há prisão.

Não há nada que não possamos combater.

Mas de que precisamos?

Algum poder?

Alguma arma?

O que é necessário para ficarmos juntos?

Eu soube que você era problema.

Desde o começo eu soube muito bem disso.

Mas mesmo assim eu segui em frente.

Eu não podia resistir aos seus toques.

Seus lábios colados aos meus.

Éramos a combinação perfeita.

Seus dedos percorriam meu corpo com calma.

Nossas línguas numa dança que apenas elas sabiam fazer.

Uma mescla de salivas, línguas, dedos, cheiros e corpos.

Seu perfume levemente adocicado.

Impregnando minhas narinas.

Seu rosto era o mais belo aos meus olhos.

Cada uma das marcas de sua transformação.

Eu quase posso sentir o momento em que seu membro me penetrava.

Como se me rasgasse de dentro para fora.

Sentia-o me preencher.

A dor era substituída pelo prazer.

As lágrimas pelos gemidos.

O suor corria por seu peito.

Minhas pernas sob seus ombros.

Sua mão em meu pênis.

Movia-o vagarosamente.

Agarro o lençol.

Mordo meu lábio inferior e sinto o gosto metálico do sangue.

Seus lábios se colam aos meus.

Numa urgência que só Wade tem.

Suas mãos estão em minhas nádegas.

As apertam sem uma gota pudor.

Sinto uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo.

Sinto você mover mais rapidamente dentro de mim.

Por Deus, isso é tão errado, ao mesmo tempo que é tão bom!

Sinto seu orgasmo me preencher.

É tão quente.

Estava tudo tão intenso que mal notei o momento que cheguei ao meu apice.

Sujando meu abdômen e a mão de Wade de porra.

Você me fez experimentar algo.

Que eu não posso comparar a nada.

Você me fez te querer.

Cada vez mais e mais.

A cama está ficando fria.

Nosso futuro é incerto.

Sempre soube que isso não era um conto de fadas.

Sempre soube que não haveria um final feliz.

Mas eu não posso controlar o que sinto.

Não posso escolher por quem me apaixonar.

Eu tentei fugir.

Tentei ir embora.

Ir para o mais longe possível de você.

Mas você foi atrás de mim.

Você me caçou como um animal.

Você me possuiu aquela noite.

E mesmo que houvesse raiva em seu olhar.

Mesmo que seus movimentos fossem duros.

Mesmo que estivessem me machucando.

Aquilo era bom.

Porra, fora tão bom!

Achei que você me amasse.

Eu realmente fui idiota a esse ponto.

Acho que deveria mudar meu nome.

De Homem-Aranha para Super-Trouxa.

Por que de fato, é isso que eu sou.

Eu sou um puta dum tolo por você.

Por tudo o que fez.

E faz.

Por tudo o que diz.

Você pode estar certo.

Não fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos.

Mas eu não mudo.

Eu nunca mudo e nem vou mudar.

Tudo o que eu preciso é você.

Tudo o que vejo é você.

Porra Wade.

Você fodeu com toda a minha vida.

De todas as pessoas no mundo.

Tinha que ser você.

De todos os venenos.

Eu escolhi o seu.

Nada me machuca tanto como você.

Nem todas as balas nem granadas.

Nada me mata tanto quanto você.

Você me afeta diretamente.

Está em minha cabeça.

E em meu coração.

Você me tem aos seus pés.

E você sabe muito bem disso.

Posso ouvir seus sussurros.

Eu tento voltar.

Mas eu sou fraco demais.

Eu sempre quero mais de você.

Você é como crack.

Algo viciante.

E que te consome pouco a pouco.

Mas que te leva por inteiro.

Dei tudo de mim para você.

E nada para mim.

Você sempre foi tão egoísta.

Por que tudo teve de ser assim.

Você dizia que não iria me machucar.

Nem ontem.

Nem hoje.

Nem amanhã.

Mas no fundo você sempre soube da verdade.

E eu também.

Está rasgado nas extremidades.

Mas você sempre foi a minha obra de arte preferida.

Encontrei Deus.

O encontrei num amante.

Encontrei o diabo.

O encontrei num amante.

Quando meus cabelos caem sob meus rosto.

E minhas mãos tremem.

Seus lábios.

Ainda consigo senti-los.

Em cada parte do meu corpo.

Em meu pescoço.

Minha boca.

Meu abdômen.

Em meu pênis.

Ah, como era bom tê-los sob meu membro.

Você sempre soube como me dar prazer.

E por incrível que pareça sempre encontrava uma forma nova de fazer isso.

Sempre me levando do céu ao inferno.

Você era como fogo e gelo.

Era calmo e raivoso ao mesmo tempo.

Num instante estava me odiando.

No outro estava olhando de com seus olhos gentis.

Em um instante estava selando seus lábios aos meus.

No outro estava com seu rosto entre minhas coxas.

Era tão maravilhoso.

Quando nos tornávamos um.

Não haveria outro lugar onde eu quisesse estar.

Você sempre teve seus próprios demônios que o atormentavam.

Eu sempre soube.

Mas nunca dei a mínima.

O que me importava era que você sempre estava ali comigo.

Muito mais que um amante.

Um amigo.

Um confidente.

Sempre que precisei de um abraço.

Sempre que precisei de um ombro pra chorar.

Ou de um corpo para se aninhar ao meu.

De alguém para me foder duramente.

Ou apenas para fazer amor à luz do luar.

Você estava lá.

Tudo parecia tão belo.

Tão certo.

Tão perfeito.

Tão... Nosso.

Você era vermelho.

E gostou de mim por que eu era azul.

Então de repente

Você me tocou.

E de repente eu era um céu lilás.

E você decidiu que roxo não era sua cor.

E então você se foi.

Simplesmente se foi.

E me deixou aqui só.

Em meio aos meus devaneios.

Você se foi e eu apenas continuei ali.

Olhei para trás e vi sua silhueta ao longe.

Deixei meu corpo cair.

A areia se fundindo em minha pele.

A maré estava subindo.

Senti a água fria começar a tocar meu corpo.

Minhas lágrimas misturadas com a água do mar.

Deixei meu corpo flutuar.

Enquanto o mar completava.

A nossa última dança.


End file.
